overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
This page shows the list of characters in Overlord. Character's Affiliation (or Residence) that follows their first appearance. Great Tomb of Nazarick Forty One Supreme Beings # Momonga # Touch Me # Nishikienrai # Warrior Takemikazuchi # Ancient One # Amanomahitotsu # Ulbert Alain Odle # Bukubukuchagama # Peroroncino # Punitto Moe # Yamaiko # Herohero # Tabula Smaragdina # Variable Talisman # Whitebrim # Ankoro Mocchi Mochi # Genjiro # Shijuuten Suzaku # Luci★Fer # Blue Planet # Nearata # Nubo # Bellriver # Coup De Grâce # Suratan # Tigris Euphrates # Beast King Mekongawa Floor Guardian * Albedo * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Demiurge * Cocytus * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Victim * Gargantua Area Guardian * Pandora's Actor * Kyouhukou * Guren * Grant * Aureole Omega Pleiades * Sebas Tian * Yuri Alpha * Lupusregina Beta * Narberal Gamma * CZ Delta * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Aureole Omega Regular Maids * Pestonya Shortcake Wanko * Cixous * Foire * Lumière * Increment * Fifth * Foss Ashurbanipal * Titus Annaeus Secundus * Librarian J * Aelius * Aurelius * Cocceius * Fulvius * Ulpius Others * Neuronist Painkill * Nigredo * Rubedo * Gashokukochuuou * Eclair Ecleir Eicler * Pulcinella * Pinison Pol Perlia * Sous-chef * Chacmool * Iguva=41 * Fenn * Quadracile * Miyoshi * Nurunuru * Akemi Re-Estize Kingdom Re-Estize (City) * Ramposa III * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Zanac Varleon Igana Ryle Vaiself * Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself * Gazef Stronoff * Climb * Adventurer Guildmaster * Stafan Hevish * Bona Ingre E-Rantel * Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier * Khajiit Dale Badantel * Clementine * Pluton Ainzach * Theo Rakheshir * Lizzie Bareare * Nfirea Bareare * Baldo Lauffray * Brita Carne Village * Enri Emmot * Nemu Emmot * Goblin Troop * Jugem * Agu * Cona * Ogres Eight Fingers * Hilma Cygnaeus * Cocco Doll * Zero ** Succulent ** Davernoc ** Pesylian ** Malmvist ** Edström Others * Elias Brandt Dale Raeven * Marquis Pespea * Margrave Urovana * Marquis Blumlash * Marquis Boullope * Count Lytton * Torkel Karan Dale Völkchenheim * Andre * Philip * Brain Unglaus * Lockmyer * Tuareninya Veyron * Zach Baharuth Empire Arwintar * Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix * Fluder Paradyne * Loune Vermillion Four Imperial Knights * Baziwood Peshmel * Nimble Arc Dale Anoch * Nazami Enec * Leinas Rockbruise Others * Count Femel * James * Osk * Go Gin * Headhunter Rabbit Slane Theocracy Black Scripture * Captain of the Black Scripture * 2nd Seat of the Black Scripture * 3rd Seat of the Black Scripture * 4th Seat of the Black Scripture * 5th Seat of the Black Scripture * 6th Seat of the Black Scripture * 7th Seat of the Black Scripture * Cedran * Beaumarchais * 10th Seat of the Black Scripture * 11th Seat of the Black Scripture * 12th Seat of the Black Scripture * Zesshi Zetsumei Sunlight Scripture * Nigun Grid Luin Others * Kaire * Belius * Londes Di Clamp Dwarf Kingdom Regency Council * Commander-in-Chief * Forgemaster * Merchant's Guildmaster * Cabinet Secretary * Master of Caves and Mines Others * Gondo Firebeard * Gagaiz Elf Country * Elf King Roble Holy Kingdom * Calca Bessarez * Remedios Custodio * Kelart Custodio * Pavel Baraja * Orlando Campano * Neia Baraja * Caspond * Baron Bagnen Dragon Kingdom * Draudillon Oriculus Adventurers Blue Rose * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra * Gagaran * Evileye * Tia * Tina Red Drop * Azuth Aindra * Luisenberg Alberion Darkness * Momon * Nabe Silver Thread Bird * Freivalds * Keila no Södersten * Fan Long * Unkei * Powapon Eight Ripples Crystal Tear * Cerabrate Kralgra * Igvarge Sky Wolf * Bellote Rainbow * Moknach Swords of Darkness * Peter Mauk * Lukrut Volve * Ninya * Dyne Woodwonder Workers Foresight * Hekkeran Termite * Roberdyck Goltron * Arche Eeb Rile Furt * Imina Green Leaf * Parpatra "Green Leaf" Ogrion Heavy Masher * Gringham Tenmu * Erya Uzruth Lizardmen Alliance Green Claw * Rororo * Shasuryu Shasha * Zaryusu Shasha Red Eye * Crusch Lulu Dragon Tusk * Zenberu Gugu Small Fang * Chief of the Small Fang Razor Tail * Kyuku Zuzu Others * Head Warriors Legendary figures Six Great Gods * Surshana Eight Greed Kings Thirteen Heroes * Leader of the Thirteen Heroes * Rigrit Bers Caurau * Magic Craftsman * Dark Knight * Izaniya Companions of Thirteen Heroes * Lord Warrior of the Air Giants * Loyal Elf * Landfall Dragon Lords * Platinum Dragon Lord * Vampiric Dragon Lord * Elder Coffin Dragon Lord * Catastrophe Dragon Lord * Heavenly Dragon Lord * Deep Darkness Dragon Lord * Brightness Dragon Lord Others Three Monsters * Hamsuke * Guu * Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun Frost Dragon * Olasird'arc Haylilyal * Mianatalon Fuviness * Munuinia Ilyslym * Kilistran Denshusha * Hejinmal United Quagoa Clans * Pe Riyuro * Yozu Jaldabaoth's Army * Buser Gan Zu Tribe * Dyel Gan Zu * Donbass Gallery Category:Characters